Far From Where You Are
by Nerescia
Summary: George need's closure about Fred's death. Harry visits the shop and takes George to a place where he can.


For months George had been floating in a stupor. Each night he relived that same scene over and over in his head. He had gone through all the possibilities in his mind of what he could have done differently but they all ended the same. In…no. He couldn't say the word.

People were gentler with him now. Always seemed the whisper if he was around. He hated that. After had had gone back to the shop there were still happy cries of laughter, but they seemed duller whenever he sauntered up, like they were afraid their joy would upset him. Some of the time it did. It took him a while to stop the habit of calling out for him when he thought of something to create for the joke shop. It took him a while not to turn at the sight of every redhead, thinking it was him. But of course it never was. It would never be him.

His family was the worst. They tiptoed around him like he was some fragile thing that would break at the slightest mention of him. In their defense for a while he did. At the sound of his name he would burst into tears. He was alone now. His closest friend ripped from his hands. He couldn't even say his name. He his eyes been permanently swollen for a while from the tears. Nothing seemed funny. It was like he had taken his humor along with him when he… He couldn't even say the action.

Now here he was. In the joke shop, wandering around, his head down. A small voice poked at him. It wouldn't go away.

"George…George!" He looked up, his eyes focusing on the person in front of him.

"Hello Harry." He said in a rather monotone voice. Harry looked at him with piercing green eyes through the lenses he always had. "What can I do for you? Need some puking pastilles?" Harry shook his head.

"I want to show you something." And he gestured for George to follow him onto the street. Most stores had re-opened. Ollivanders was now taking orders for new wands. Harry spun around and held out his elbow. George raised an eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh just come on." George sighed and put his hand on Harry's arm and with a crack they were hurtling through space. With another crack they landed. In woods. He was confused at first the realized where he was.

"Forbidden Forest. But how did you -" George started and Harry grinned.

"Asked McGonagall of course. She turned the protection off for an hour. Now, come." Harry turned swiftly and walked forward. George followed unsurely. He hadn't been back to Hogwarts since…he swallowed and pushed that thought out of his head like he had been trying to do for months.

They walked a ways in silence when Harry suddenly stopped. George watched in curiosity as Harry fumbled around, and with an "ah-ha!" he stood up and handed George a stone.

"What is this?" George asked in confusion.

"Turn it three times in your hand." Harry said, cryptically, and walked away. With a crack George knew he was gone.

"Well it can't hurt I suppose." He muttered to himself and turned the stone in his hand like Harry had instructed him to do. He stared at the stone. Nothing had happened.

"Whatchu looking at that bloody thing for?" A familiar voice called out and George's head snapped up. With a look a shock, he rushed forward, but instead of hugging his twin he passed right through him. Fred gave him a sad smile. "Bit eager aren't we Georgie?"

George laughed, his eyes sparkling with tears. "Is it really you?" He whispered.

"Well of course it's me! Think I would be a banshee in disguise?" Fred said wryly. George understood. This was Fred alright, but just a projection of him, nothing more.

"How's it up there in the sky?" George asked, biting his lip slightly. Fred smiled.

"Oh it's great. Lupin isn't the best person to prank but Tonk's seems to enjoy it. James and Sirius get a right laugh too." Fred said with a chuckle the looked at his brother. "I miss you mate." Fred said in a soft voice. George's eyes were now swimming in tears, his lower lip trembling.

"You have no idea Fredie." His voice barely audible. "How am I supposed to ever be happy again Fred?" He laughed bitterly. "A Fred sized hole of me is gone."

Fred stepped closer to his twin and looked George straight in the eye. "I'm not really gone George. I'll always be with you, you know that right?" George nodded, his tears now overflowing and spilling down his cheeks. Fred stepped back from George. "Now stop moping around and have fun for the rest of your life. For me George. Do it for me." The tears were coming fast now.

"Of course Fred. Always for you." George said in a shaking voice. "I love you."

"And I will always love you Georgie. Now go give them hell." Fred said as he slowly disappeared. George sank to his knees, sobs now wracking his body. But this was what he needed, closure. Closure to stop feeling guilty for being the one who lived. Closure to live his life now. Even if it was a half life.

After a while he composed himself and Disapparated back in front of the joke shop. He had left the stone where he had found it, unwilling to be tempted to see his brother again, even if it was just a projection. He looked up and saw Harry lounging against the wall. As George walked by he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you."


End file.
